


Possibly the Best Dream Finn Hudson Ever Had (That Didn't Somehow Involve Rachel Berry)

by TheCaitalloWrites



Category: Glee, Phil Collins (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaitalloWrites/pseuds/TheCaitalloWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was quite sure the man mysteriously loitering in the choir room was Phil Collins. He was also quite sure that Phil Collins could not really be in the choir room. Not this choir room in this small town high school. Shouldn't he be somewhere epic like London doing...whatever the heck Phil Collin does these days?</p>
<p>And yet, there he was... in the flesh..</p>
<p>Well, sort of.</p>
<p>(This fic is old; I think it is set circa season 3, maybe season 2...?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly the Best Dream Finn Hudson Ever Had (That Didn't Somehow Involve Rachel Berry)

Finn was quite sure the man mysteriously loitering in the choir room was Phil Collins. He was also quite sure that Phil Collins could not really be in the choir room. Not this choir room in this small town high school. Shouldn't he be somewhere epic like London doing...whatever the heck Phil Collin does these days?

And yet, there he was... in the flesh..

Well, sort of...

"Phil Collins?" Finn asked, equally incredulous and confused, "is that seriously you?"

"No, Finn," the other man answered, his voice alone confirming his identity, "Not seriously. This is just a dream."

"Oh," Finn replied, slightly crestfallen.

Phil studied the drumsticks he had absentmindedly picked up. "I don't even play the drums anymore really."

"Oh," Finn said, "bummer, man."

"Well, frankly, when it's that or your health or your family you'll find it's easier to put down the sticks." Phil did look slightly glum in this resignation though, or at least Finn was pretty sure he did.

Both could not help but notice there were two drumsets set up in the choir room. "Well," Finn ventured, "this is a dream, right?"

"Of course," Phil nodded. He smiled, indicating that he knew where this was headed.

"So, let's jam?" Finn replied.

"Alright!" Phil responded, stretching quickly and then assuming his position behind the drums, "I thought you'd never ask."

Finn was smiling from ear to ear and probably looked like a dork, but he did not care because he was about to have a jam session with the one and only Phil Collins. He seated himself behind his drumset and looked to the other man for instruction.

"Just say it," was what he got instead.

"What?"

"You wanna play 'In the Air Tonight'," Phil continued, "it's your dream, so it's painfully obvious you want to play that song."

"Oh," Finn said, "uh, is that okay?"

"That's marvelous," Phil replied, "let's get to it then."

So, they shared vocals and drumming on that song, and it was incredible. When the two of them played the epic drum break in unison, Finn was quite convinced it was the greatest moment of his life (that didn't somehow involve Rachel Berry...well...no, best stick with the good boyfriend type statement.)

They played a few other songs as well, but they weren't as easily remembered as that golden moment. Soon cymbal crashes turned into unfortunate alarm clock noise.


End file.
